An engine-generator set, which may be referred to as a generator or a genset, may include an engine and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power. One or more generators may provide electrical power to a load through a power bus. A generator may be connected to the power bus through a switch (e.g., circuit breaker). The power bus, which may be referred to as a generator bus or common bus, transfers the electrical power from the engine-generator set to a load.
In many situations, a generator system may include a static architecture layout for the one or more generators. That is, the one or more generators are connected in a particular way in the static architecture layout. However, the static architecture layout, or the particular way the one or more generators are connected is not always the best option. Inputs to the generator system may change, the operational requirements on the generator system may change or user preferences and expectations may change. Depending on these variables, different architecture layouts for the generator system may be preferred at different times.